Various methods are known for measuring human motion parameters by means of load sensors located in shoe insoles.
Patent KR 100792327 (publication date Dec. 31, 2007; IPC A43B3/00, A43B5/00), for instance, describes a method for measuring player's weight and displacement of his bodily center of gravity at golfing by means of piezoelectric sensors placed under shoe insoles. Measurements of force acting upon the sensor at golfing render it possible to obtain a real-time assessment of player's motion pattern and motion performance accuracy. However, this method provides no means for measuring human motor stress during the game.
International patent application WO 2001/035818 (publication date May 25, 2001; IPC A61B5/103) describes a method for measuring the force generated by athlete's legs at long and high jump, in games, or at leisure. The force is measured by at least one load sensor located in a shoe insole. A transceiver with antenna and a power supply are mounted in the shoe to provide the transmission of measured data to an external processing unit. However, this method does not allow for assessment of human motor stress during sporting activities based on signals from load sensors.
The concept of patent FR 2873281 (publication date Jul. 26, 2004; IPC A43B3/00, A43B5/00, A61B5/103) is the closest to the one claimed here; it describes sporting shoes having a measuring device to determine physical parameters of motion and calculate human motor stress thereby. The shoes are equipped with load sensors disposed underneath human foot, and a computing unit with display for showing the information related to human motor stress. Measurements of physical parameters by such a device allow a person's walking pattern to be identified; whereat said parameters include: pace, velocity, acceleration, distance covered, travel time, rate of bodily metabolism and other parameters related to energy consumption, such as total amount of energy burned by the person. This enables a general monitoring of human motor stress. However, such an evaluation of motor stress ignores additional motor weight, i.e. weight carried at walking, running or other type of motor activity, which is generally a variable value throughout the period of monitoring. All the above leads to incorrect assessments of motor stress or restricts the applicability of this method. Furthermore, this method enables measurements of only walking stress and cannot be applied to other types of motor activity, for example running.
The technical problem to be solved by the present invention is the development of a method to assess human motor stress in real time, with person's body weight, including additionally carried weight, taken into account; said method being applicable to various types of motor activity, such as running, walking at various pace, as well as standing.